Fighting Is Not Meant To Be Done Alone
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Vivian Potter is Harry's twin sister. Looking exactly like her mother, she enters Hogwarts a shy and damaged girl, plagued by nightmares and past traumas. With the help of her brother and new friends, she is finally able to embrace life and show her true potential. Follow Vivian through her life at Hogwarts as she faces many dangers alongside her friends. Not Snape/OC-Later pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. I only own my OC, Vivian.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark miserable night. The wind howled fiercely against the small houses on Privet Drive. One house in particular, house number four, was under the careful watch of an unknown person. A tabby cat sat on the fence overlooking the yard, its eyes scanning back and forth, searching for any sudden danger that might pop out of the thick bushes. A man suddenly appeared on the street, he had thick grey hair and a long grey beard. His clothes were deep violet robes that went to the ground.

When he spotted the tabby cat, he gave a sly grin and said, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat suddenly transformed into an older women, with her greying hair pulled neatly into a tight bun at the top of her head. She quickly readjusted her robes and walked over to the man.

"Is You-Know-Who really gone, Professor Dumbledore?" Her voice sounded worn out and tired.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Along with the Potters, I'm afraid. Their children are the only survivors."

A tear escaped the old woman's eye and she quickly dabbed it away with her sleeve. "When will Hagrid be arriving then?"

Dumbledore looked around the empty street. "He should be here any minute, I left just as he did from the Potter's house."

"Where will he take them?"

He pointed to the house they were currently standing outside of this. "Well, this one of course."

McGonagall gasped. "Oh please, Dumbledore. I've been watching this house all afternoon and there's not a single family that could be less suited to watch two wizards than this family."

"It's the best place for them. I've prepared a letter that will explain everything to their uncle and aunt. They shall be attending Hogwarts when they reach of age as well."

A low rumbling sound interrupted the two wizards, and a huge motorbike appeared in the sky, slowly descending down to the street. Once it had landed, McGonagall approached the large man carrying the small bundles.

"Thank goodness, Hagrid. Are they alright?"

The half-giant nodded gruffly, handing one of the bundles to McGonagall. "That one's Vivian, and I've got Harry."

The Professor pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny girl, with bright red lockets framing her soft face. She gave a tiny yawn and open her eyes, revealing a deep emerald color. The Professor gasped, "She looks exactly like her mother."

Hagrid smiled. "Yup, and Harry over here is his father's son through and through."

She noticed the think scar on Harry's forehead. "Oh dear, that will become permanent."

Dumbledore nodded, saying, "It's a magical scar. Our magic will not be able to heal it."

They stood in a heavy silence, taking a moment to honor the children's parents before Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Well, we must say our goodbyes and leave them in the aunt and uncle's capable hands. Besides, the whole world is celebrating because of Voldemort's demise."

Hagrid winced at the name but nodded. Taking Vivian from McGonagall's arms, he walked up to the front entrance of the house and set them down before ringing the bell.

He stepped back and McGonagall tugged on his sleeve, "You must go before they see you. I'll make sure they are safe."

He nodded and wiped a large tear that was rolling down his cheek before it could reach his beard. He then climbed back onto his motorbike and lifted off in the air, disappearing into the dark clouds.

Professor McGonagall transformed back into the tabby cat and watched as Vernon and Petunia opened the door and grudgely took the children in. She heard them yelling inside but they soon calmed down and everything went quiet.

Turning her back to the house, she trotted down the road before disappearing into the shadows, going to join the rest of the wizardry world in the celebration.

 **Ten Years Later**

Under the stairs of house number four laid two children, cuddled up together in the cramped living space. Their peaceful slumber was interrupted when their Uncle Vernon undid the huge chain lock and threw the door open.

"Wake up now! Breakfast was suppose to be made ten minutes ago."

The children jumped up, both loudly banging their heads against the low ceiling. One of them, a girl with gorgeous red hair that fell well past her shoulders, groaned as she shakily rubbed her throbbing forehead. The other, a boy with unruly black hair, hastily grabbed his glasses trying to forget the pain.

"Well, come on now. I haven't got all day." Uncle Vernon commanded.

"Come on Vivian," said her brother, Harry, taking her hand and pulling her out of the cupboard. They made their way into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was adding the finishing touches to a huge, three-layered chocolate cake.

"There you rotten kids are!" She yelled angrily. "I have been slaving all morning making my sweet Dudley's birthday cake."

Vivian quietly went to the fridge to grab the eggs before making scrambled eggs while Harry set the table. They both knew that talking back was a bad idea, Vivian had scars all over her back from when Uncle Vernon had gotten so angry once that he shoved her into a desk, producing multiple cuts all over her small back.

Both of them had heard the same story over and over: their ungrateful parents had died in a car crash, leaving them both behind with nothing. Harry always fought back, his temper getting him in a lot of trouble but he refused to believe that about his parents. Vivian had been with him in the beginning, stubbornly refusing to give her parents a bad name, but the abuse from Uncle Vernon had broken her fragile little shell of hope. She had grown skinny and pale, only talking when she was alone with Harry. Her once bright eyes were dull from many sleepless nights tossing and turning with nightmares about her parents' death.

"Oh, here's my beautiful baby boy!" Aunt Petunia suddenly cried as Dudley walked into the kitchen, a smug grin resting on his fat face. Uncle Vernon glowed with pride as Dudley made his way to the table and started counting his presents.

"34, 35, 36..." He stopped short and yelled out an awful scream. "That's two less presents than last year!"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon exchanged worried glances. "Don't worry Dudley-kins. We'll buy you more presents when we go out. We're taking you to the zoo today."

Harry and Vivian exchanged happy glances, they would finally be alone without their annoying relatives.

"By the way, you two will be going along with us."

Dudley's face went into a mask of horror, but Uncle Vernon was quite insistent, saying there wasn't anyone who could watch the unfortunate brats and he didn't want them destroying his house.

Vivian quietly whispered to her brother," I've never been to the zoo before. Do you think it will be exciting, Harry?"

His face broke into a beautiful smile and he grabbed her hand, "I promise it will be, Viv."

 _Later that day_

During the zoo trip, Harry had accidently "made the glass disappear and let a giant snake out." Uncle Vernon was furious, grabbing them both by the ears and dragging them home. Once they were safely inside, Vernon threw them to the ground and started screaming at them. "How dare you ruin Dudley's birthday, you ungrateful brats! I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

Harry stood up angrily. "It's not our fault your son decided to taunt the boa constrictor. I never asked for him to be locked in the snake cage."

Uncle Vernon turned bright red, shaking violently before he grabbed Harry roughly by the collar and started shaking him. Vivian shot up and started pulling at Vernon's arm, shouting, "Leave him alone, leave him alone!"

He shoved her back and she slammed into the wall, causing her to groan as her head was violently smashed against the wall. Uncle Vernon grabbed both of them and shoved them in their cupboard, saying they won't be coming out for a couple days.

After two days of isolation and barely any food, Aunt Petunia finally let them out, not wanting any psychological damage to happen to them.

One morning about a week after the incident when both of them were doing their chores, two letter slid through the Dursley's front door. Vivian, who was sweeping out the front hall picked them up gently. She gasped and quickly called Harry over. He raced over and gasped when he saw what was in Vivian's hand.

 _Ms. V. Potter_

 _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

"There's one for you too, Harry!" Vivian cried gleefully.

Unfortunately for them, Dudley had heard their cries of glee and came up from behind, snatching the letters out of their hands. "Mom, Dad! Harry and Vivian both got letters from someone."

Vernon came racing out of the kitchen followed by Petunia. He snatched the letters and his face grew bright red. Shaking with anger, he said," Cupboard, now."

"What!" Harry yelled. "Those are our letters, they are addressed to us!"

"I said cupboard, now!" Vernon said grabbing them and throwing them in their cupboard. He quickly threw the letters into the fire, laughing gleefully at Harry and Vivian's horrified faces as their letters went up in smoke.

He then closed the door loudly, clicking the lock in place before walking away feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Over the next couple of days, more and more letters came for Harry and Vivian, coming through the windows, down the chimney, and by owls who would sit outside waiting for the children to receive their letters.

Vernon was going crazy, frantically placing the twins all over the house in different places. He boarded up the windows and chimneys, desperately trying to close off any way for the letters to get to the twins. Finally, he had had enough.

"Petunia, dear, grab your stuff. We're leaving."

Petunia and Dudley were both shocked by the notion, but Vernon soon had everyone packed into their car before he sped away. They drove all day, continuing to take sharp turns to "throw them off" as Vernon wildly muttered before stopping at a dingy hotel. The next morning as they were leaving, the owner held out letters for the twins but Vernon quickly grabbed them, shoving them in his coat pocket.

After hours more of driving, Vernon finally shouted with glee, "Look, I found the perfect place!"

His "perfect place" was the most miserable looking hut perched on a rock out in the ocean. Even gasped in horror but Vernon dragged them forward and soon they were all crammed in the shack.

That night, Vivian and Harry stayed up after everyone else had gone to sleep. Crawling out of bed, Vivian looked out of the window at the wild sea as it clashed violently against the rocks.

Harry was looking at Uncle Vernon's watch and when the short hand reached midnight, he looked over at Vivian and gave a feeble smile. "Happy Birthday, sis."

She gave a wide smile that made her eyes sparkle and she quietly raced over and gave Harry a hug. "Happy 11th Birthday, Harry."

BOOM!

A loud crash came from outside and Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all woke up screaming. Harry and Vivian stared wide-eyed at the door. Someone was knocking, wanting to come in.

Another loud knock rattled the whole building and Vernon reached under his bed and grabbed a rifle which he had purchased earlier.

SMASH!

The door was ripped open and standing outside was a giant of a man. He had a thick unruly mane of hair and a long black beard. He wore thick, course brown robes and carried an umbrella in his hand.

"Harry! Vivian! Why, last time I saw ya, you were wee babies." He smiled and chuckled. Scanning the room, he snorted. "Fine place yer living in, can't even feel my own toes its so cold."

With a wave of his pink umbrella, a roaring fire replaced the empty fireplace and Petunia screamed, grabbing at Vernon's arm.

Vernon stepped forward. "I demand you leave at once. You are breaking and entering!"

The giant rolled his eyes before jerking the gun out of Vernon's hands and bending it in half. Vernon gave a squeak of terror and stepped back, shielding Petunia with his body.

The giant turned back to the twins and gave a clumsy bow. "The names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He shook Vivian and Harry's hand before scratching his beard.

"What's Hogwarts?" Vivian asked in a tiny voice.

"WHAT!" Hagrid roared at Vernon, who was shaking with fright. "What do you mean you don't know what Hogwarts is? Why tis the greatest school for wizards anywhere."

"Wizards?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

Hagrid was positively fuming, glaring at Vernon who had probably already wet himself as he gripped his umbrella tightly. "Are you two telling me that you don't know who or what you are?"

The twins exchanged glances before turning to Hagrid and nodding slowly.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid shouted. "Listen to me, you both are wizards, as were yer parents. They attended Hogwarts when they were yer age and that's where they learned how to do magic."

"Magic?" Vivian's eyes grew wide with wonder.

Vernon suddenly found his courage and said, "Stop right there! I forbid you from telling them any more. Petunia and I have raised them without the knowledge of magic because it is a vile and evil thing. Both of their parents were fools-"

Hagrid growled. "Don't you dare call James and Lily Potter fools, they were the bravest people to ever live."

Vernon decided to stop talking again, his face growing beet red.

Hagrid suddenly remembered something and reached into his coat and produced two letters which he handed to the twins.

Grabbing and opening them, they read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Dear Mr./Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts to learn the ways of magic._

 _The term begins on September 1st, we will expect your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

When they finished, Hagrid's face was deep in thought. "I never expected for you to not know about yer past, but no worries. I'll pick ya up tomorrow for yer shopping and explain everything on the way."

He gave them each a tight hug before walking out, picking up the door on the way out.

Vivian turned to Harry and mouthed, "Wow."

Harry could only nod in agreement.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys, this is just the first chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Just letting you know now so I won't have to keep repeating it, but I will be updating about once a week due to busy scheduling and lack of time. I already have several chapters written, but I still need to proofread them in order to give you the best possible reading material. Thank you so much for reading and if you have anything to say, reviews are absolutely amazing for helping me give you the best possible story. Thanks again and I am looking forward to the next update in about a week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry and Vivian woke up and turned to each other grimly. Both of them were wondering if Hagrid would actually come back. As they were changing out of their worn pajamas into their day clothes, a loud tapping came to the door.

Vivian ran over excitedly and opened the door to see Hagrid, looking cheerful with a reddish glow to his cheeks. "Good morning, kiddos. Ya ready?"

One look back at their sleeping relatives, both kids nodded excitedly and followed the half-giant outside. They got in a small boat and Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, tapped the side twice, and it sped off towards the land.

"So can you tell us more about our parents?" Harry asked.

Hagrid beamed. "Why, James and Lily Potter were the finest wizards to ever live. Kind and compassionate, everyone knew about them."

"Really?" Vivian's eyes widened, as if seeing her parents in a different way for the first time. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told us they died in a car crash, leaving them to take care of us. They called our parents weak and pathetic."

Hagrid growled. "How dare anyone call James and Lily Potter weak. They spent their last breath protectin' what they care for, you two."

"They died protecting us?" Harry smiled, knowing after years of standing up the his uncle and aunt he had been right.

"There was an evil wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who was after somethin' in yer house. He came to yer house in the middle of the night and killed both of yer parents as they protected you. But when he tried murderin' you, he was unable to do so and he was defeated."

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "How could we defeat him? Weren't we just babies?"

Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "That's what makes it magical. Harry, yer scar is the last reminder of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That's why you are the Boy Who Lived, the only survivors to ever face him."

"I never knew." Harry sat deep in thought, new pictures swarming his mind about his parents.

"What about me?" Vivian asked.

"Fortunately for you, Harry was in front of yeh so he took the hit and managed to save ya but you still survived, makin' you the Girl Who Lived."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as the twins processed the new information. After reaching the town, they boarded the train and made their way towards London. During the trip, Hagrid described more about Hogwarts and all of the Professors there. Vivian's eyes widened after hearing that she would be taking classes such as Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms.

When they arrived in London, Hagrid lead them down the street until they reached an emptier part of town and he stopped at a tiny, grubby-looking pub.

"Here we are," Hargrid said. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Vivian had to do a double take, she hadn't noticed the building before, but here it stood, right in front of her. She and Harry followed Hagrid into the pub and noticed several strange people in there. Old women were smoking on pipe and men with long pointed hats were sitting at the bar drinking different colored drinks.

The room fell silent as they walked in. "Good Lord," the bartender suddenly announced, "It can't be! Harry and Vivian Potter, what an honor!" He rushed out and shook their hands. Soon everyone was rushing forward to shake the twins hands, introducing themselves and telling them how proud they are to have them back.

A tall, pale man with a turban came forward. "Professor Quirrel!" Hagrid shouted. "Harry, Vivian, this is Professor Quirrel, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"S-So good to m-meet you." He said timidly, shaking their hands.

After a few moments of socializing, Hagrid dragged the two off, claiming they had shopping to get done. They walked out of the back door and came to a stone wall. Hagrid tapped it once with his umbrella and the wall began to break apart until a large doorway took it's place.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said as the twins' eyes grew large with amazement. He lead them through the doorway and soon they were surrounded by different shapes building with large signs on them. He dragged them over to the largest building on the block.

"This is Gringotts. This is the place where everyone stores their money."

"But we don't have any money," Harry started.

"Well of course yeh do. Don't yeh think yer parents left you anything?"

"Are you saying that our parents actually left us stuff?" Vivian asked.

"Well of course!" Hargrid shook his robes. "Everything they owned became yers after their death."

He lead them into the building and a goblin helped them open their parents' vault and soon they each had a sack full of huge golden coins of all shapes and sizes. They also stopped at another vault where Hagrid picked up a tiny package.

Hagrid then lead them over to Diagon Alley to pick up their required books and robes. They stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium and Harry and Vivian got matching snow white owls. Harry named his Hedwig while Vivian named hers Hazel.

Hagrid then continued to lead them around before finally stopping in front of _Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

What's this?" Vivian asked curiously.

"This is where yeh get yer wand." Hagrid said excitedly. "Tis yer most important tool to be a wizard."

They entered the tiny store and saw hundreds of tiny boxes stacked neatly in tall shelves that were scattered all around the store.

"Welcome to Ollivanders," said an old man that walked out from the back of the store. "How may I help you?"

"These two are here fer their wands." Hagrid said.

"Oh, yes. The famous Potter twins, son and daughter to Lily and James Potter. Yes, yes, I do remember them coming in to get their wands as if it were yesterday."

He scrummaged in some of the boxes before pulling out a long dark wand. "Eleven inches, mahogany with dragon heartstring. Try this, my boy." He handed the wand to Harry, who swirled it around before accidently causing the nearest vase to explode. "Oh goodness, that won't work."

After nearly a half an hour of trying wands, both Harry and Vivian still couldn't find the right wand. Ollivander was scratching his head, with boxes of open wands piled up behind him. Suddenly his eyes lit up, "Why didn't I think of this sooner!" He raced to the very back and pulled out two ancient wand boxes.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather." He handed the dark wand to Harry and as he twirled it in the air, a stream of red and gold sparks emerged from the end.

"Interesting..." Ollivander said, stroking his beard. "It just so happens that the phoenix tail in your wand is identical to only one other, the same person who gave you that nasty scar on your forehead."

Harry rubbed his scar and a frown formed on his face.

"Do remember, the wand chooses it owner, and this one will expect great things from you."

He then turned to Vivian, whose green eyes were sparkling in the darkly lightened room. "Now, Ms. Potter, let's try this one. Ten inches, mahogany with dragon scales."

He held out a deeply decorated wand with intricate details etched into the handle. She gripped the wand and a warmth spread through her as if she was standing next to a roaring fire. She twirled the wand in the air and a small flame appeared, taking the shape of a dragon and it twirled around her hand before disappearing.

Ollivander clapped his hands excitedly. "A very powerful wand, this one is. Nearly rivals your brother's wand with power and this one comes from an ancient witch who was famous for her Transfiguration."

Vivian gave a wide smile as she stroked her new wand with warm pride. The trio left and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Vivian both kept their heads down as they began to notice the numerous amounts of staring and whispering that was going on as the passed.

The climbed on the train back and Vivian gently pet Hazel's head as she watched the rolling clouds pass over them. She heard Harry give a small gasp and she turned around and noticed the Hagrid had vanished.

The next month was torture for both Potters. Vernon and Petunia were furious with them, but instead of shouting, they simply ignored the children and pretended they didn't exist. Harry and Vivian both accepted this as a step up from their previous treatment, but it still was miserable.

Finally the day arrived for them to go to Hogwarts. After begging Vernon to give them a ride to King's Cross, they stood at station 9 and looked around cluelessly as they had no idea what to do.

"The letter says station 9 3/4." Vivian said, glancing down at her acceptance letter. Harry noticed a family standing next to them who also had large baggage carts and an owl strapped to the top. "Let's go ask them."

The twins wheeled over and stood in front of the red-headed family nervously. The mother, thankfully, noticed them and immediately responded.

"Oh hello, dears. This must be your first time entering the barrier. No worries, it's my son Ron's first year as well. I'm Mrs. Weasley, and these are my twins, George and Fred, and my little girl, Ginny." She pointed two tall, identical red heads with bright red hair and a small red head standing next to her.

"My other son, Percy already went through the barrier along with my husband."

"I'm Harry and this is my sister Vivian." He said shaking her hand.

"Blimey!" Said another red-headed boy from behind his mother. "You can't be Harry and Vivian **_Potter,_** now would you?"

Vivian turned blush red while Harry nodded quietly.

His mother hit him on the arm, causing him to give a small whelp. "Ronald Weasley! Be nice and show these two how to get through the barrier. It shouldn't matter what their name is, they're gonna be your fellow classmates."

He grinned sheepishly at his mother before him and the Weasley twins lead Vivian and Harry through the magical barrier and onto the large train. They all went in search of an empty compartment. When they finally found one, they all sat down.

A large noise came from down the hall and Fred poked his head out of the door. "Eh, George! I found our friends." They both stood up, "Nice meeting you, Harry and Vivian Potter. We'll see you once we get to Hogwarts."

They raced out, leaving Harry and Vivian alone with Ron.

"So tell me," Ron said excitedly, "Did you really defeat _You-Know-Who_? What was he like?"

Vivian remained silent while Harry replied, "We were only babies, Ron. Neither of us remember what actually happened that night."

Ron blushed and leaned back in his chair. "Reckoned that- Oh well, do you either of you want a Chocolate Frog?"

The three soon fell into an easy conversation, Harry speaking more than Vivian because she still didn't like talking to strangers. Ron was telling them everything about the wizard world.

"My dad works in the Ministry of Magic, the best of the best. That's where our Minister is as well as all of our secrets, where our courts are held, and blimey! There's hundreds of different ministries that work there."

They were interrupted when a bushy-haired girl opened their compartment door. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen Neville's toad? It's about this high with warts."

Harry and Ron crinkled their noses, remaining silent at the girl. Vivian rolled her eyes and said, "No, we haven't. But I can help you look if you'd like."

The girl smiled and put out her hand. "My name is Hermoine Granger. This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"My name's Vivian Potter. Nice to meet you."

The two girls turned and started walking down the hall. Harry watched his sister till she disappeared, slightly shocked by the fact that not only had she talked to a random stranger, but she also left without needing him.

"Eh," Ron said next to him, "I though your sister didn't speak."

"I didn't either," said Harry, a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

Hermoine and Vivian became fast friends. After searching in vain for Neville's toad, they found an empty compartment and talked the rest of the way about their lives, and their classes, both of which had admitted to reading their textbooks ahead of time before bursting in a fit of giggles.

"Look, we're here!" Heremoine exclaimed, looking out the window.

Vivian craned her neck and gasped when she saw the medieval castle that would be her home for the next seven years. "Oh, Hermoine, it's beautiful!"

When they pile out of the train, Vivian ran over to Harry, grabbing his hand and smiling. He felt his heart tug at the way her eyes sparkled and he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

She noticed an irritated look in his eyes and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Harry pointed his head over to a group with a smug looking boy with platinum blonde hair was standing. "Stay away from that one, Viv. He's nothing but trouble."

"All firs'-years, over here!" Hagrid's booming voice rang out amongst all the students.

Harry and Vivian shuffled over with the other first years and stood silently as an older women with a tight bun came in front of them.

"Hello, children," she began, "I'm Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. I know you're all excited to get your first look inside Hogwarts, but I must go over some important things before you do. Each of you will be sorted into a House tonight at the banquet. This House will remain the same for your entire stay here at Hogwarts. You will sleep, eat, and learn with your House so it's very important that you make friends with each other."

Her lips suddenly turned into a smile, "Now, then. Let's enter."

The students followed her through the big doors, past several twists and turns before entering a massive dining room. Vivian gasped at the exquisite ceiling, decorated to look like the night sky.

In the front of the room, past all of the tables for the students, was the teachers' tables as well as a wooden stool with a large, tattered hat on top of it.

The first years made a rough line and gasped when the Sorting Hat opened it's mouth and began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all..."_

The song went on for several more minutes and the hat sang about the four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

The whole Hall burst into applause when the hat had finished before Professor McGonagall began to call names.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A timid looking girl climbed shakily to the stool and place the hat upon her head. A brief second later, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she went to join her new housemates.

The names continued and Vivian dug her fingernails deep into her skin as she anxiously awaited for her name to be called. She cheered when Hermoine was sorted into Gryffindor and her new thought was that she wanted to by Gryffindor as well.

"Potter, Harry."

A gasp went through the crowd as her brother climbed up to the stool. She watched as her brother's face scrunched in a pleading look. After several moments, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she let out a sign of relief. The hall went crazy as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table before catching her eyes and giving a slow nod.

"Potter, Vivian."

The hall was again silent as she climbed up to the stool. Sitting down, she placed the hat on her head and waited.

 _Hmm_ , the hat said inside of her mind. _Where to put you? You're just like your mother, quiet, but with a heart of gold. You and your brother have a difficult path ahead of you, anyone can see, but for know I'll place you in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in cheers, and she raced over to give her brother a hug. Everyone was patting her on the back and congratulating her, but the only thing she felt was her brother's safe arms and a feeling of finally having a real home.

The rest of the sorting flew by and they cheered when Ron got placed in Gryffindor with them.

After the last name, Zabini, Blaise, the hall fell silent as a man with long silver hair, a pointed hat, and deep purple robes stood up and walked over to the podium.

"That's Albus Dumbledore," Hermoine whispered excitedly in Vivian's ear.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore shouted with a smile beaming on his face. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd like to saw a few words before we eat, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The hall erupted in applause and Harry and Vivian exchanged glances, both wondering if their new headmaster was a bit mad. Suddenly, hundreds of dishes of food appeared in front of them, and everyone began digging in.

During the banquet, Vivian kept glancing over at the teachers' table, particularly because one of the teachers, a man about 30 years old with dark black hair that fell to his shoulders and dark robes kept staring at her. Even though he was far away, Vivian could see a deep pain in his eyes and she picked at her red hair nervously, wondering if she was bothering him.

"Don't mind him," she turned and saw Fred Weasley sitting next to her following her stare. "That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin. He's the Potions teacher so you'll have him for one of your classes."

He then curled his nose, "He's not very nice, especially to Gryffindors, but if you don't talk back, I'm sure you'll be fine."

She let out an inward groan after thanking him, thinking of her brother who was known for talking back with his short temper. She hoped he wouldn't get in trouble after only being here for a day.

As for the rest of the teachers, she didn't notice anything unusual except for Professor Quirrel's constant fidgeting. Once everyone had thoroughly stuffed themselves they sang the Hogwarts school song before following their prefects back to their dorms.

For Gryffindor, the prefect was Percy so sticking close to Hermoine, Harry, and Ron, Vivian followed him to a large portrait of a very fat woman. He said, "Caput Draconis." and the portrait swung open revealing a large room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room,' Percy shouted among the chatty students. "Boys dorms are this way and girls dorms that way. Do remember that boys are not allowed in the girl's rooms and vice versa. Now everyone have a good night and have fun in tomorrow's classes."

After saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, Hermoine and Vivian went up to the girl's dormatories and found out their beds were next to each other. Giggling excitedly, they changed into their pajamas before finally going to bed.

As Vivian curled up in her bed, she dreamed of Professor Quirrel. He had been fidgeting in front of her when suddenly he lunged, and his quiet voice turned into a cold hiss of pure evil.

Screaming, she opened her eyes and saw that it was the middle of the night.

Closing her eyes hesitantly, she fell back asleep and didn't dream for the rest of the night.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here is the second chapter. I decided that I should post this one earlier than I had originally plan because I felt like the first chapter didn't show much of the actual story. Also, for the readers who are thinking this is just going to be another story that follows the book exactly word for word, I can promise you the next couple chapters definitely have added story lines which add to the story and show more about Vivian's character. Thank you for everyone who is reading it and please remember to review, because not only does it show me where I need to add to my story, but it also inspires me to write more often. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you for your patience.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day was the start of classes.

Vivian woke up completely forgetting about her brief nightmare the night before. As she made her way down to breakfast, Peeves, the ghost, tried to pelt her with water balloons, causing her to skit out of the way as the flying contraptions landed all around her.

She stuck out her tongue as she safely made it to the end of the hall. When she finally reached the dining hall, she squeezed in next to Harry and Ron.

"Good morning."

Harry smiled with a mouth full of pancakes. "Mwongiff-"

She laughed as he swallowed. "Morning, sis."

"Ready for classes?"

Ron groaned next to her. "Only you would be ready for classes."

She pouted. "That's not true. Hermoine skipped breakfast to go over her textbooks."

He snorted. "Typical, I'm sure she made a bunch of color coded notecards as well."

A small bowl of syrup flew from Vivian's hand and landed all over Ron's clothing.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

She grinned. "For your color-coded joke, and just because-"

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the smiling face of Fred Weasley. George was standing right behind him. "Nicely played, Viv. We couldn't have done it better ourselves."

The group burst into laughter as Ron tried to wipe the sticky goop out of his hair, really only making the situation worst.

After breakfast came the classes. The day started off with History of Magic. Professor Binns was the only teacher who was a ghost. He had a thick, dull voice that made even Hermoine and Vivian want to shut their eyes.

Vivian found Charms to be an interesting class with Professor Flitwick, but her favorite class so far was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. When she entered the well-lit classroom, she felt little butterflies go off in her stomach and she smiled as a warm spread through her. She spent the entire lesson hanging on Professor McGonagall's every word and imagining herself in the future in Advanced Transfiguration.

All of the teachers kept an eye on the twins throughout the week. Vivian noticed as they walked down the halls, the teachers would stop and point at them, whispering "They look exactly like James and Lily," or "That's them." The attention made Vivian nervous, and she often stuck close to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine in between classes.

Friday was the day Vivian was most curious about, it was Double Potions with Professor Snape. That morning she could feel Harry's tension around the breakfast table and she placed a warm hand on his shoulder as he glared in hatred towards the Slytherin table, especially at Draco Malfoy.

Apparently Draco had been causing Harry trouble all week. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered to him, "Don't let him get to you."

Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons. It was the coldest and the creepiest place in the entire castle. The first-year Gryffindor class hesitantly sat on one side of the room while the Slytherins sat down on the opposite side with smug grins on their faces.

The private door next to the front of the room burst open and Professor Snape walked out, his black robes flowing behind him.

The whole class went silent as he stared down the class, picking up a clipboard before starting role.

"Harry Potter." He smirked, "Ah, yes. Our new- _celebrity_."

Harry turned bright red as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst into giggles across the room.

"Vivian Potter."

Vivian looked up with her emerald eyes and met the professor's dark glare. His face seemed to grow pale at the sight of her and the class started whispering, wondering what was taking so long. She felt Harry nudge her leg, silently asking why he kept staring at her.

Snape recovered quickly and finished with role. After that, he went on to give a detailed, elaborate introduction speech about the danger of potions and how everything must be handled with extreme care otherwise the students could be seriously injured.

"Potter!" Snape called out, causing both Vivian and Harry to jump in their desk. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape's glare was directed at Harry so Vivian remained silent, yet she could feel her brother's leg tapping under the desk.

"I- I don't know, sir." Harry said firmly.

Snape smirked. "Clearly fame isn't everything." He ignored Hermoine's hand as she tried raising it higher and higher, clearly knowing exactly what the answer was.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Vivian cast a worried look at Harry, who was growing red with embarrassment.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?"

"Professor Snape!" Vivian burst out, shocking the entire class. "That material is in the very back of the book, how would you expect anyone to know that? He would have had to read the entire book before coming here."

Snape stared at her, and she heard Malfoy giggling in the back with his goons, whispering cruel things about her and her brother.

Hermoine was now standing out of her chair, her hand raised so high that it might as well be detached from her body.

"Sit down." Snape snapped at Hermoine before addressing Harry again, completely ignoring Vivian's question. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

There was a sudden flurry of parchment and quills as the students fumbled to write the notes. The rest of class was pretty miserable for Harry, with Snape picking on him every spare minute.

When the lesson had finally ended, the twins stood up and made for the door, but were stopped when Snape called Vivian's name, asking her for a private conversation.

Harry squeezed her hand and promised that he would wait outside.

Vivian timidly walked up to the professor, her bag hanging from her hands and her red hair falling in front of her face.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"I would appreciate it," he said grimly, "If you didn't make a habit of openly mocking me in front of my class. Any way I handle my students is my responsibility and I don't need a first year telling me what to do."

She winced at his harsh words before nodding. "I'm sorry, Professor. I was just looking out for my brother, he's all I have."

Snape signed and motioned for her to leave. "Please refrain next time. I would hate to give you a detention on your first week."

Vivian ran out of the room to where Harry was waiting for her.

"What did Snape want?" he demanded.

"He just warned me not to speak out again in his class."

Harry snorted and started rambling about what an awful teacher Snape was. Vivian listened quietly as her mind kept going back to seeing the painful expression on Snape's face. Clearly something was bothering him.

They had scheduled tea with Hagrid next, but Vivian begged out, saying her head was hurting. Harry was hesitant to leave her, but with some reassuring, he let with Ron down to the giant's hut.

As Vivian was walking back to her dorm, she bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey, what's up, Viv?" Fred said, with an eager smile on his face.

"I was just heading back to my room, my heads hurting."

"That's a shame," George said shaking his head. "Could you possibly help us before you disappear?"

Vivian stared at the ginger twins, wondering what was up in their diabolical minds.

"We're just about to prank Flinch, and we need a wingman for our plan to work. We were gonna ask Neville, but he always seems to mess everything up."

Vivian grimaced, she didn't really know her fellow classmate, but rumors of his clumsiness were well known.

"What do I have to do?"

Fred and George grinned at each other before turning back to her.

"You're our bait."

Twenty minutes later, Vivian was standing outside of Flinch's office, glaring at the two twins who were grinning at her from their hiding spot down the hall.

"If this goes bad," she whispered angrily, "I will personally make sure that you suffer for the rest of the year."

"Just do it," Fred replied.

She gulped and knocked on the door. Flinch opened it with an angry scowl. "What?"

"I just wanted to report some trouble makers." She said, feigning her nervousness. "I heard that someone was going to cause trouble down by the dining hall."

Flinch's eyes widened and he quickly made off down the hall, leaving Vivian behind. She giggled as she heard his yelp of surprise when he ran over a trip wire, landing in a pile of permanent mud, which wouldn't come off for at least another week.

Fred and George sprinted down the hall and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her back to common room as Flinch's angry cries were heard behind them.

They finally collapsed when they entered past the Fat Lady, bursting into a fit of giggles on the floor.

"You were bloody brilliant," George exclaimed. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Vivian grinned as the laughter finally died down. Her headache was coming back and she had to clutch the couch as she tried to stand.

"Glad I could be of assistance. Now, I really need to lay down."

The Weasley twins wished her farewell as she climbed the stairs to her room. Collapsing on her bed, she closed her eyes and welcome the nightmares that began to plague her.

 _She was back in the cupboard. Fear gripped her heart when she realized Harry wasn't with her._

 _"Hello, Vivian."_

 _The voice was a silent, chilling sound. It didn't come from any certain location, but more of just a whisper in the air._

 _"Whose there?" Vivian's voice rang out in the morbid darkness._

 _The voice spoke again. "We don't need to worry about me, dear. I'm more interested in you. How's your first week at Hogwarts?"_

 _"How do you know where I am?"_

 _"My dear, I am always with you. I know your every move, your every thought."_

 _Vivian began to shake. "Stay away from me! I don't know who you are but you need to leave."_

 _"How can I possibly leave," the voice whispered in her ear. She could feel the string of breath on her neck. "when I am a part of who you are."_

 _A cold hand suddenly grabbed her arm, tugging at her. She screamed and began thrashing around, trying anything that would pry the hand off of her arm._

"Vivian! Vivian come on, wake up! We're gonna be late for our first flying lesson."

Vivian opened her eyes and shot up, her eyes flashing wildly and her voice gasping for breath. Hermoine was standing in front of her, giving her a cautious look as she removed her hand from Viv's arm.

"Sorry to wake you," Hermoine began. "I just didn't want you to miss the first flying lesson."

Vivian finally caught her breath and gave a weak smile. "Thanks Moine, I just wanted to catch up on sleep."

"Are you alright?" Hermione suddenly burst out. "You were having a nightmare. Should I get Harry? It seemed pretty serious. Maybe I should fetch Professor McGonagall."

Vivian blushed and shook her head. There was no way she wanted Harry or anyone else finding out about her nightmares. He would freak out and demand that she went to Dumbledore and he would never treat her the same. He was finally believing that she was getting over her fear of people, and that she was finally having a normal experience.

"I'm fine, Hermoine. It was just a little nightmare about the upcoming flying lesson. I dreamed that I got stuck up in the sky and I couldn't get down. Everyone was chasing after me and I slipped, and that's when you woke me up."

Hermoine laughed. "Don't worry, I promise that won't happen. Now c'mon, were gonna be late."

It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Vivian and Hermoine were the last two to get there, with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins already standing by the many broomsticks laid out on the ground.

They quickly stepped in front of the last two available broomsticks, which happened to be right next to Draco and his goons. Madam Hooch, their teacher, had just arrived and was finishing the introduction speech to flying.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, 'and say "up."'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Vivian smiled as her broom flew straight into her hand. She noticed that Harry's broom did as well while Hermoine and Ron's broom just kinda flopped over.

After several more attempts, with Neville being the last to finally get his broom up, Madam Hooch explained the next set of instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle: three-two..."

Neville had accidently taken off early and was now uncontrollably rising in the air. After he made it about thirty feet up, he suddenly panicked and fell off, landing hard on the ground making everyone wince.

Madam Hooch rushed over and chastised him while she inspected his wrist.

"Alright students," she said. "I need to run Neville over to the hospital wing and if anyone dares so much as to touch their broomstick, I will personally see them out of Hogwarts."

The students remained silent as she left with a teary eyed Neville, none of them daring to say a word.

Malfoy suddenly burst into laughter. "What an idiot! I bet that bumbling fool can't even make his wand work, much less do magic."

Vivian clenched her fists and Harry stiffened beside her.

"Look!" Malfoy continued, pointing at the Remembrall that Neville received earlier this morning from his grandmother.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. The whole field went silent.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled before kicking off and sailing after Malfoy.

"Harry, no!" Hermoine yelled from the ground. "You'll get expelled."

Vivian watched nervously as Harry chased after Malfoy, she didn't want to scream in order not to scare him but she was panicking and her hands started shaking. She screamed when Draco threw the Remembrall and Harry did a massive leap, nearly hitting the ground in order to catch it.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry looked up as his face paled to see Professor McGonagall angrily stocking over to them.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Quiet, Ronald-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Vivian stepped forward as Harry began to follow the professor. "It's alright," Harry smiled weakly at her. "I'll be back soon."

As Harry disappeared, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all started cracking up, clutching their stomachs and saying, "Potter's gonna get expelled!"

Vivian had had it. She stalked over to the boys and got right in their face.

"Listen here, Mal-dork. If you ever mess with my brother again I swear I'll hex you back into your baby clothes."

Draco smirked. "Oh really, and what's a pathetic witch like you gonna do?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Whispering, she threatened, "If you ever try to harm my brother again, I will make sure that you pay the consequences. And there is nothing that your Daddy will be able to do about it."

He gulped and backed up nervously, before turning around and sprinting back towards the castle, Crabbe and Goyle stumbling behind him.

Vivian turned back around and saw the group all staring at her with their mouths open.

"What?" Vivian asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ron gulped. "Bloody hell, Viv. I've never seen you so... angry, or threatening. I thought you were gonna kill the bloke."

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't have killed him, maybe hurt his ego but nothing serious. Besides, nobody messes with my brother."

Hermoine nodded. "I'll make sure to pass along the warning: Never piss off Vivian Potter."

Viv laughed and the three headed back to the castle, noticing how it was almost dinner time.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here is the third chapter. I just want to make something clear now, Vivian will not be paired with Snape, his role in this story will be later revealed but he is going to become somewhat of a fatherly type with her. Just making that clear. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I have big plans for Vivian in the future and I already have several chapters written and waiting in Docs. Please review about any opinions or suggestions, they are greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter posted around Sunday. Thank you and I hope you all have a fabulous day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 4**

"So that's it?"

Harry nodded, a broad smiled was plastered on his face. "Ya, Professor McGonagall asked me to join the Quidditch team."

"Blimey!" Ron said. "You must be the youngest Seeker in-"

"A century." Harry finished. "Wood told me."

Everyone just sat in silence, their mouths hanging open.

Harry grinned. "I start training in a week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're gonna win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

As the twins left, they were placed with the not so friendly faces of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Vivian stiffened when she saw them, and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're on the ground with the help of your goon sidekicks."

There was a heavy tension is the air, but neither boy could do anything because the teacher's table was right across from them.

'I could take you anytime," said Malfoy. "Tonight. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact."

Ron jumped up. "You're on. I'll be his second. Whose yours?"

Malfoy turned to Goyle and Crabbe, sizing them up. "Crabbe. Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Vivian turned to Ron.

"What _is_ a wizard's duel? And what do you mean his second?"

"Well, there's a second to take over if you die," "Ron said casually.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Vivian roared, standing up out of her seat. She was shaking with anger. "How dare you send my brother to a blood bath."

Ron threw his hands up, "Calm down, Vivian. It's only a blood bath for full grown wizards. The worst Draco and Harry can do is send sparks at each other."

"It's alright," Harry said, placing a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "I can take him."

"Harry, you can't be serious." Viv said with pleading eyes. "You almost just got expelled because of Malfoy and if you get caught tonight, then you definitely will get expelled tonight. Please, for me, let this go."

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his thick hair. "Vivian, that will mean endless taunting from Malfoy for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts. I can't not go."

"Excuse me," Hermoine said walking up. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bet you could." He muttered.

"-you cannot be seriously thinking about sneaking out at night. I absolutely _forbid_ it. You will get expelled for sure and think of all the points you will lose."

"Its really none of your business." Harry said coolly.

"Goodbye," said Ron.

That night Harry and Ron waited until all of the boys had fallen asleep in their dorm before sneaking down to the common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all of the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest to them: "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lam flickered on. It was Hermoine Granger, wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown.

" _You_!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed."

"I'm here because Vivian asked me to. She's worried sick that you're gonna run off and get yourself killed."

Harry paused. "Why isn't she here herself."

Hermoine stepped forward. "Because she is exhausted! She spends every night trapped in an awful nightmare. I here her whimper at night, sometimes scream. She didn't want me to tell you because she knew you'd worry, but it has been going on for weeks."

Harry cursed. "I thought her nightmares had stopped. We have to take her to Dumbledore."

"We can't," Ron said grabbing Harry's arm. "Malfoy's waiting for us."

"But my sister-"

"Can wait. I promise we'll fix it in the morning. Right now focus on beating Malfoy."

A few seconds of silence lapsed between the three before Harry said, "Come on, Ron." He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermoine wouldn't give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you _care_ about your sister or Gryffindor? Do you _only_ care about yourselves?"

"I care about my sister," Harry hissed. "But that's not the issue right now so go away."

"Alright, fine! I warned you though, you just remember that when you're on the train heading home without your sister. You're so-"

Hermoine had turned around and gasped. The Fat Lady had disappeared, leaving them trapped in the hallway, locked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Great, now what am I going to do? I guess I'm stuck with you."

Ron groaned. "Just my luck."

* * *

 _Welcome back, my dear._

 _Vivian gasped. She was back in the cupboard, the same chilling voice speaking to her like a whisper in her ear._

 _"What do you want from me?" she cried. "Why do you keep dragging me back here every night. I want to be left alone. I need to be alone."_

 _The voice laughed. "How cute of you, to think that you had control over your dreams. I will come back whenever I please and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Don't you realize who I am?"_

 _"No, please tell me!"_

 _More laughter. "I don't think I will. However, I do have a little present for you."_

 _She screamed when she felt a cold blade piece her arm, dragging a thin line down her wrist, causing blood to well up and drip to the floor._

 _She dropped to the floor, clutching her wrist as tears streamed down her face._

 _More laughter._

 _"Goodbye my dear, I will see you tomorrow."_

* * *

Vivian woke up to Hermoine standing closely next to her bed.

"Vivian, you're never gonna believe what I just did!"

"Wha-" Vivian mumbled, looking out of the window to see the sun just beginning to rise.

"Harry and Ron snuck out exactly like you said they would and I was waiting for them down in the common room. I tried to stop them and we all ended up locked out of the Gryffindor Tower!"

"You what?" Vivian shouted, fully awake now.

Hermoine nodded her head quickly. "And I had no choice but to follow them and we went to the trophy room like Malfoy instructed and he wasn't there. He tricked us and when we arrived, Flich was walking around clearly looking for people. We had to sprint to the nearest room and guess where we ended up?"

"Where?"

"In the forbidden corridor on the third floor!"

"Hermoine!" Vivian said, sitting up. "Why would you go there, off all places?"

Hermoine threw her hand up. "We had no choice, it was the only available door. And there's more."

Vivian groaned. "Please say you didn't get caught."

"No, but in the room was a giant three-headed dog. And get this, it was standing over a large wooden trap door. It was guarding something!"

"Hermoine Granger! There is probably something super important to the school hidden there. Of course they're gonna have something guarding it. I can't believe you didn't get caught and I'm very glad your not _dead_ after what you did last night. Now if you let me get ready, I'll meet you down for breakfast and I can give Harry and Ron a serious talking to."

When Hermoine had left and quietly closed the door behind her, Vivian let out a sign of agony. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind, as was every other one from the previous nights. As she reached down to pull the covers off of her, she gasped when she noticed thick red blood soaked into her sheet. Glancing down at her arm, an ugly red scab had formed exactly where the knife had cut her in her dream. She grew pale the longer she stared at it, whatever was communicating with her, it could now physically hurt her as well.

After several minutes, she finally was able to crawl out of bed and throw on her robes, making sure her wound could not be seen as she gently wrapped it with gauze.

Harry and the rest of the gang was already seated at the Gryffindor table. Squeezing in between Neville and Ron, Vivian turned towards Harry.

"Anything unusual happen last night, brother?"

Harry turned red as he exchanged worried glances with Ron. "Umm-"

"There was really nothing to it," Ron said casually. "Harry had to defend his honor as any other man should."

Viv grimanced. "Harry is eleven! And not only did you almost get caught, but you almost got killed last night! Hermoine told me everything."

The two boys sent angry glares over at the culprit sitting farther down the table.

"Of course she would."

"That doesn't matter." said Vivian. "What matters is that you risked your life over something so silly as a playdate with Malfoy of all people. How could you do that?"

"How could you not tell me about your nightmares." Harry countered back.

Vivian lost the color in her face. "How did you-"

"Looks like I'm not the only one Hermoine tells things to."

It was Vivian's turn to send an angry glare at Hermoine. "Don't worry about them, Harry. I have everything under control and they aren't that bad."

"Aren't that bad!" Harry said setting down his bagel. "If they're anything like last times-"

"Harry, you _promised_ you would never speak of that again."

"What happened last time?" Ron said, stuffing his face with goodies.

"Nothing." said Viv grimly.

The conversation was interrupted when hundreds of owls began flying in through the large windows. Hazel flew over to Vivian and nipped her ear affectionately while Hedwig carried Harry's new broomstick.

"Blimey!" said Ron. "The letter says this is a Nimbus Two Thousand. That's the latest model!"

Harry beamed and they stood up to go open it in the common room.

"What's that?" said Malfoy, appearing from nowhere.

Before Harry could answer, Draco grabbed the package and held it up. "It's a broomstick! Oh, you're in for it this time, first years aren't allowed to have them."

Ron couldn't help himself. "It's not any old broomstick," he said. "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you had at home, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Wealsey you couldn't afford half the handle, "Malfoy sneered. "I suppose you and your brothers had to save up, twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's shoulder.

"Not arguing I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Professor, I caught Harry with a broomstick, and first years aren't allowed to have them."

"Ah, yes." Professor Flitwick said. "I was informed of your situation. I believe congratulations are in order."

Harry smiled at Draco's shocked face. "Thank you, Professor. And it's all thanks to Malfoy."

Harry, Ron, and Vivian all headed upstairs, the boys laughing at Malfoy's rage and confusion.

"It is all thanks to Malfoy. If he hadn't taken Neville's Remembrall, I would never have been chosen for the team."

"I suppose you think this is a reward for breaking the rules?" came an angry voice from behind them. Hermoine was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't talking to us," said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron. "It's doing us so much good."

Vivian smacked Ron on the arm as Hermoine came forward. "I'm here because Vivian and I are suppose to go to the library and study."

"Oh, yes Hermoine. I just need to grab my things." Viv turned to Harry. "This isn't over, Harry. I'm glad your safe and I'm happy about you making the team, but I wish you wouldn't risk your life over unimportant things.

"I promise, sis. I'm sorry." said Harry giving her a hug.

She then turned to head up to her room while the boys headed down for Harry's first practice.

Hermoine and Vivian were soon in the library, and they were relieved to see that it was empty save for Madam Hooch.

"Well" said Hermoine. "I'm going to start on my Charms paper and then head into Potions."

Vivian chuckled as Hermoine went on about her itinerary. She was particularly here for Transfiguration. By far her favorite class, she went to grab various books on the subject for her enjoyment. Grabbing two advanced transfigurations books as well as a book on animagus, she curled up in a plush arm chair and started reading.

After several hours, the sun began to go down and Hermoine tapped Vivian on the shoulder to bring her back into reality. "Time to go, Viv. We already missed dinner."

Viv stood up and went to place her books back on the shelf. She heard a gasp behind her and she noticed that her sleeve had slipped down, revealing her bandaged arm.

"Oh, Vivian," Hermoine rushed forward. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Vivian, turning bright red. "I accidently cut myself during Care of Magical Creatures. It's only a small scratch."

"But why is it so heavily bandaged?"

More blushing. "I guess I just overreacted, Moine. I promise its fine, now let's go before people start to worry."

That night Vivian had troubled falling asleep. Staring up at pale moonlight that danced across her ceiling, she let a small tear escape her as she thought of her nightmare. She didn't want to go back to that awful place.

She heard Hermoine's steady breathing next to her and she rolled away, her heart panging for a peaceful night for once. Taking one more deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed for the darkness to take over.

 _"You almost got caught, pet."_

 _The voice was back in the cupboard._

 _"Did you not enjoy my gift last night?_

 _Vivian shivered. "Why are you doing this? What gain do you have from tormenting me?"_

 _"My dear," the voice circled around her. "I am in a mear temporary form right now. Once I get my real body back there will be nothing to stop me form having my way. You will play a big part in my plans- I see it. Right now all I am here to do is make sure you remember your place."_

 _"I would never help you," Vivian hissed. "You are vile and low and I will do everything to get you out of my head."_

 _The voice laughed, a cold hissing sound. "You're brave, I can see why you're in Gryffindor. Rest assure I'll be back, but I have one more goodbye present for you."_

 _Viv screamed as the knife sunk into the side of her arm, dragging the way up until it reached her shoulder. Blood flowed down her arm and stained the floor._

"VIVIAN POTTER!" Hermoine screamed, waking up the entire dorm. "I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now and then to Dumbledore!"

Vivian remained silent as Hermione grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hall. She could see the blood that stained her bed. She didn't even need to look to feel the blood on her arm. She grew pale and her legs felt weak. Grabbing on to Hermoine, she sunk to the floor of the common room, seeing Hermoine's worried eyes before everything went black.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So there is a small dark twist in this story, Vivian's nightmare. I promise the story won't get much more violent that this scene but there will be some more scenes like this later in the story from other situations. Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Since today is the last day of Christmas break, it's going to get harder to find time to write so I'm going to begin updating once a week instead of twice a week. The next chapter should be posted next weekend on Saturday or Sunday. Please take the time to review, very appreciative and I hope everyone enjoyed their time off._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 5**

Several voices were talking. Vivian recognized Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Madam Pomprey but there was one other voice, sounding very agitated...it was Professor Snape's.

"Uhh," said Viv, grabbing her head as her eyes fluttered open. Pain shot up through her arm and she grimaced as she quickly lowered her wounded arm. Her eyes lifted up to see several worried faces glaring at her from around her head.

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Would you care to explain how you managed to get that terrible wound on your arm in the middle of the night?"

Viv was unable to form words and she lowered her head, a small tear forming as memories came in flashbacks of the previous night.

"Vivian," said Dumbledore. "There is no point hiding anything from us. We want to help you, and if something is harming you, we can stop it. Maybe we should call your brother..."

"No!" Vivian shouted, sitting up at her arm painfully protested. "Please don't tell Harry. He wouldn't know how to handle it, I can't put this on him right now. _Please_ don't tell him!"

"Vivian, what do you want us to do?" said Professor McGonagall. "You're a student under our care with a major injury that we have no idea what caused or how to prevent it should it happen again."

A couple minutes of silence lapsed the small group before Dumbledore spoke up, "What would you say, Professor Snape?"

Vivian's eyes shifted to Snape who had been standing in the back with a cautious face.

"I believe that whatever's hurting her is doing so in her sleep."

Vivian gasped and Dumbledore frowned at the news.

Professor McGonagall turned to Vivian. "Is that it? Something's attacking you in your sleep?"

Vivian remained silent but her eyes held the answer.

"Then it's decided." said Dumbledore. "Vivian will begin Occlumency with Professor Snape in order to prevent her from any more attacks."

"What's Occlumency?"

"The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Snape spoke grimly and Vivian was unable to tell what he was thinking due to his dark stare. "It should help you to control your mind so that nobody can attack you subconsciously."

Vivian breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into the bed. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and gave a stern look to Dumbledore. The two seemed to be making a private conversation in their heads, completely ignoring Snape and Vivian. Finally, they broke eye contact.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "it seems like there's nothing more we can do. McGonagall and I will go outside to talk with Miss Granger in order to relieve her worrying. It seems she has been waiting most of the morning in order to make sure you were alright."

Vivian felt a stab at all the pain she's caused poor Hermoine. As Dumbledore was walking out, he turned back around, "Don't think you can keep this from your brother. News flies fast and I wouldn't be surprised if he found out within the hour."

As he and McGonagall disappeared, dread filled Vivian at the thought of her brother. Of course he would find out, nothing about her could be hidden from him. He would come marching in here, figure everything out, and everything would go back to how it was three years ago, to the worse part of her life. She cringed at former memories came back, ones she had shut out of her life, or at least tried to.

"Why didn't you come to Dumbledore sooner?" Vivian jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice. She had forgotten he was still in the room. He was standing about ten feet from her bed, staring at her with his dark eyes. "You knew he could probably do something to help yet you still kept it a secret. Why?"

Vivian frowned. "It wasn't any of his concern..."

"Yes it was." Snape said stepping closer. "You are a student at Hogwarts and it is the responsibility of all of the Hogwarts staff to ensure your safety."

Vivian crossed her arms. "Why does this mean so much to you? You barely know me; I'm not even in your house yet your standing here as if you've known me my whole life."

"I did know you." His eyes were frozen on hers. "Ever since you were a baby."

"What?" Confusion filled Vivian, a sharp pressure filled her stomach as his eyes continued to stare into hers.

The connection suddenly broke as he stepped away. "Never mind, it is of little importance now. I will expect you in my classroom every night after dinner to begin your Occlumency classes. If your progression goes well, we will lighten the classes, but as for right now, this is of upmost importance."

With a swish of his heavy robes, he turned and disappeared from the room, leaving Vivian staring at the heavy doors that he just walked out of. She felt lost. Her brother, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hermoine, and Snape now were all wary of her and she felt alone. A small tear escaped her eye as she rolled onto her good side and pressed her cheek into the pillow. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Her eyes closed and pain rolled over her from her arm.

Around an hour later, as predicted, Harry stormed into the hospital wing, his hair a mess and his dark eyes masked with concern and fury.

"You've been here all day and I'm just hearing about this now!"

Vivian winced when Harry finally got to her bed.

"Harry, I-"

"You, what?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Don't do this," he said, his eyes growing soft as he grabbed her hand. "I'm your brother. I need to know things like this. You are all I have left and the thought of losing you..."

"I'm not going anywhere right now, Harry. I'm sorry I kept this from you, that was wrong but lately you've been so distracted by me that you've been unable to enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

"Well stop giving me reason to be concerned and I'll start enjoying myself." Harry grumbled.

Vivian giggled. "I can try, but now I'm not alone and I don't need to be afraid anymore."

Harry grew sober again. "So it was the nightmares."

Vivian looked away. "Yes. And they were worse, but now Dumbledore knows and has taken measures in order to help me prevent this. I'm going to start taking private classes with Professor Snape."

Harry nodded, stepping back. "That's good. Well, I'm glad that you are alright. I need to get back, but I'll check on you again later this afternoon and hopefully you'll be ready to leave."

"Madam Pomfrey bandaged my arm really well and gave me a special medicine that will help heal my arm quickly."

Harry smiled. "That's good. Get well soon, sister."

He turned and headed out back the doors. Vivian watched him leave. For eleven, he seemed so much older. This pain had made him older and she only hoped that she could keep up with him otherwise he might leave her behind.

* * *

The next day, Vivian was finally able to be released. Madam Pomfrey had decided to keep her over night in order to ensure she wouldn't get hurt again, but surprisingly, nothing had happened and she was finally able to get some well-needed sleep.

Hermoine had come to visit the night before, and she demanded to hear the full story. After a long and painful discussion, Hermoine gave her a hug as tears were streaming down Viv's face. To know that Hermoine would still be her friend after everything that had happened was more than enough to send her over the edge.

Other visitors included Fred and George, bringing her updates on Harry's progress in his first Quidditch practice and surprisingly, Ron. He peeked his head in and grumbled out that he hoped she would recover quickly.

Time went fast after that. She began her night classes with Professor Snape and although she was really quiet, he was a good teacher and her nightmares were finally stopping. Whenever she was with him, he seemed very caring and protective. It was interesting and strange because he was so cold to the rest of the students, especially Harry but it seemed whenever he saw her, a distant look would come to his eye and he would lose his threatening demeanor.

As for Vivian's other classes, she was doing exceptionally well alongside Hermoine as top in her class (well Hermoine was higher but still top in her class). Professor McGonagall had taken special interest in her after she showed natural talent in Transfiguration. McGonagall had assigned her extra reading material and given her access to more advanced spells which pleased Vivian extremely because she was often bored while Harry was off at Quidditch practice.

On Hallowe'en morning the students woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he had thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick had split the classroom into pairs in order to practice. Vivian got paired with Harry while Ron, much to his dismay, was paired with Hermoine. It was harder to tell who was angrier, she hadn't spoken to either Ron or Harry since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.

The spell was difficult for the first years. Harry and Vivian both struggled with the correct pronunciation as the waved their wands around madly in the air.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much luck either.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" He shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Vivian heard Hermoine snap. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi _-o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermoine rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Vivian had been walking behind the two and frowned at their words. Someone suddenly knocked into her and the two boys as they hurried past them. It was Hermoine. Vivian had caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" said as she shoved past the boys to follow Moine down into the dungeons where she had run off to.

She pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom and heard sobs coming from on of the stalls.

"Hermoine, please come out. They didn't mean it, Ron was just upset that you beat him."

The sniffling continued but Vivian heard Hermoine stand up and peek her head out of the door. Tears were rolling down her face and her eyes were all puffy.

Vivian rushed forward to give her a hug. "It's alright, Moine. I'm here for you."

"I just can't stand those boys," Hermoine said angrily. "I tried to help them several times, first when they tried to sneak out and I took the blame and I've also tried several times to help them with their homework so they don't fail and lose points for our house."

Vivian stroked Moine's hair in attempt to comfort her. "I know Ron and my brother can be irritating, and I apologize for them. They've yet to realize how important you are to our class and to them. Think about what would happen if you weren't there."

Hermoine giggled as she played the image in her mind. "They would probably be failing all of their classes."

Vivian laughed. "Exactly, and I'm sure by the time we leave, they will have an apology waiting."

The two girls decided to skip their next class, both something they have never done, but it was deemed necessary as they sat in the bathroom and talked like old friends.

Hermoine's stomach suddenly growled in their middle of their conversation and the two looked at each other. "I guess we forgot about food being down here."

Vivian nodded. "I'm sure they've already started the Hallowe'en feast. Come on, let's head up."

As the two girls stood up and brushed off their gowns, they froze as a huge thudding sound rang out from the hallway.

"What was that?" Vivian whispered.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Hermoine replied.

The sound came again, this time closer to their door. The two girls squeaked and went to the back of the bathrooms.

"Something's definitely out there."

A foul stench reached Viv's nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seemed to clean.

The door rattled open and a huge figure stuck its head in. Standing twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

As it stepped into the bathroom, the door behind it closed and the girls froze at the sound of the lock turning.

"Someone's locked it in here with us," Vivian said with panicked breaths.

Hermoine screamed and backed up into the wall, pulling Vivian along with her.

As the troll began advancing near them, knocking the sinks off of the wall as it went, the door behind it burst opened and Harry and Ron came running in.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from the girls. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermoine, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echos seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Vivian had been standing, taking the scene in with shock until she saw that Ron was about to get hurt. Raising her wand, she yelled, " _Incarcerous_!" Thick ropes shot from her wand and began wrapping around the troll, immobilizing its hands and feet until it fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry quickly grabbed the troll's club and smacked it in the head, knocking it unconscious.

It was Hermoine who had spoken first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down to pick up his wand which had fallen earlier in the battle.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked Vivian as he made his way over. "That was bloody brilliant!"

Vivian blushed and put her wand back in her pocket. "It was just something I had been reading about in one of Professor McGonagall's textbooks."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard their crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrel bring up the rear. When Quirrel saw the troll, he sank down to the floor clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why weren't you in your dormitory?"

A small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermoine had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermoine Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"I'd be dead if Harry, Vivian, and Ron hadn't come looking for me."

"Who cast the Incarcerous spell?" Professor Snape asked finally standing up.

"Oh my goodness." Professor McGonagall brought her hand up to her mouth when she finally saw the thick ropes wrapped around the troll. "That is advanced magic, NEWT level in fact. Which one of you cast that?"

"It was Vivian!" Ron blurted out, causing Viv to blush. "I was trapped and the troll was about to get me when she cast the spell without any trouble at all and trapped the monster."

"Well," said Professor McGonagall, bring her hands back down to her side. "It seems we have underestimated your abilities in Transfigurations. When I assigned you the extra reading material, I never imagined you would be able to achieve this."

Vivian looked sheepishly at her shoes, blushing at everyone's eyes on her. "I was only thinking of protecting Ron, that was the only spell that came to mind."

"I believe punishments are in order for your students, Professor." Snape had returned to his normal cold demeanor, with a dark expression on his emotionless face.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I am very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better get off to the Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermoine left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the remaining students.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You must go, except Vivian, I wish to have a word with her."

The boys hurried out of the chamber without a word, leaving Vivian alone with the two Professors, three is you count Quirrel's unconscious body on the ground.

"Vivian, I have to say I am quite impressed with your level of Transfigurations. I believe that you should be advanced into a higher class with the amount of talent you have shown."

Vivian's face lit up in a smile. "Really? Thank you, Professor, I will not let you down."

McGonagall chuckled. "I should hope not. Now, you had better return to the Gryffindor Tower if you wish to get any food before it has all been eaten. Now, I need to consult Professor Dumbledore over what has happened tonight if you will excuse me."

Vivian wasted no time. She left the chamber and was soon back in the Gryffindor Tower, adding food to her starving stomach. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all huddled together in a corner chattering excitedly. This caused Vivian to smile, it seemed the boys had apologized just as she had predicted.

From that moment on, Hermoine Granger became the boys friend. There are some things that can't be shared without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Now that we're getting more into the story, it's easier to add more character development and also for you to know the characters more. Upcoming, I will add more non-book scenes to give you a better insight for some of the characters, especially between Snape and Vivian. Also the next chapter will be posted in a week. Please review if you enjoyed this story or have any suggestions for a better plot. Thanks._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Tonight we are going to try something new."

Vivian opened her eyes from her meditations to see Professor Snape standing next to her. She was in his classroom for her nightly Occlumency class. Over the past month, he had been teaching her meditation tricks which helped strengthen her mind in order to stop her horrible nightmares.

"What would that be, Professor?"

Snape walked back to his desk and carefully picked up his wand to examine it.

"I have been teaching you basic Occlumency in order to clear out your mind and allow you to build up basic defenses. However, this is only a minor form and when faced against a true Legilimens, you will be unable to defend yourself."

Vivian shivered. "Are you saying that I haven't really been defending myself, merely building a tiny wall that could easily be broken through?"

Snape nodded, seeing the emotions build up in her.

"Then what was the point of this month of lessons!" Vivian felt stiff anger course through her, thinking back on all of the time and energy she had put into her meditations.

"These lessons," Snape said slowly,"have allowed you to understand what it takes to perform Occlumency. Tonight, you will learn to use everything you have been practicing."

Vivian paused. "What are you going to do to me?"

Snape walked in front of her. "I am going to enter your mind and you are going to try and stop me."

Vivian's eyes widened and her heart started beating rapidly. "Does that mean you will be reading my mind?"

"Yes. Also I will be seeing your past. What your deepest fears, dreams, hopes, and nightmares are."

"Please don't." Vivian said quickly, standing up from her sitting position. "There are things that I have locked away for a reason. Things that you nor anyone else should ever have access to."

Snape frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Potter. But this is the only way."

"But _why?_ Teach me other things, show me more meditation exercises, anything but this." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't."

"Do you think I want to do this?" Snape's eyes flashed with regret. "To forcefully enter someone's mind and steal all of their information. I am doing this for your protection, not to harm you. Do you think your attacker hasn't seen everything already."

"No." Vivian said quietly, her anger dying. "If he had, he would have mentioned it. It would be hard not to."

"Then let me ask you a simple question." Vivian looked up at Professor Snape. "Would you rather have me in your mind, or your attacker?"

"You."

Snape looked painfully at the small girl in front of him, the one who looked exactly like his precious Lily had all those years again. To see Vivian in pain was like seeing Lily in pain, on the day he had insulted her and she walked out of his life.

Snape took a calming breath. "Then let's begin. Try to block me out. Remember, this is your mind and only you should have the power to show it to others."

She nodded and brought up her wand, her forehead scrunched as she waited for Snape to start.

" _Legiliment_ ," he said, pointing his wand at Vivian.

Instantly, Vivian felt her life flash before her eyes. Every memory from her time at Hogwarts swirled past her: suddenly she was outside the train station, waiting to go to Hogwarts. Memories kept rushing through her head: meeting Hagrid, Vernon's punishment for the letters, being locked in the cupboard.

Fear began to travel through Vivian's body as the memories kept advancing further into her past. Every nightmares, every scream as Harry tried to comfort her, her bruised and battered face after-"

"NO!"

Professor Snape suddenly broke his connection and Vivian fell to the ground, her skin deathly pale and her breathing irregular.

"I apologize, Vivian. I went too far."

Vivian was unable to speak, her face continuing to grow paler and she had to lay completely down on the cold floor.

"Vivian," Snape said worriedly, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

Her breathing calmed down but tears broke out of her eyes and started streaming down her cheeks.

After a couple minutes of silence, Vivian was finally able to speak. "Do you understand now why I don't want people entering my mind."

Snape frowned, standing back up again. "I'm sorry, Miss Potter. I went farther than I should have on your first try."

Vivian sat up and attempted to wipe the tears off of her face, some of the color returning back to her cheeks. "No, thank you. You showed me how strong the pressure is and what I need to do in order to stop it."

Snape was startled, not expecting her answer. "Well, you were able to get me out of your mind. Very impressive for your first try."

She gave a weak smile. "I suppose we'll have to try again tomorrow night."

"If you want. I will not push you farther than you can go." He turned and began walking to the back of his classroom, heading for the door that lead to his private chambers.

"Professor Snape."

He turned around. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

She was standing up now, her color returned to her face. "Don't you want to know what happened to me?"

Snape didn't answer for several seconds, staring at the young girl in front of him. Her red hair flowed down past her shoulders, showing off its vibrant color in the dark room.

"Not until you're completely ready to tell me."

She smiled. "Thank you, Professor. One day, I promise I will. When I'm ready."

She turned and ran back to her room, leaving Snape alone in his classroom as visions of her memories flew past him until they landed when she was lying on the ground, her face and body completely covered in bruised, her eyes shut and her heart remaining silent.

* * *

As November rolled around, the weather turned very cold. The sky became an icy grey and every morning, a layer of thick frost was spread over the ground. Hagrid could be seen every morning defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had finally begun. Saturday was Harry's first match after several weeks of training. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their new secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out, somehow, and Harry didn't know what was worse- people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him, holding a mattress.

Tensions had finally settled between Hermoine and the boys. They began to look to her for help with homework and opinions on everyday stuff. In return, Hermoine had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Ron, and Vivian had saved her from the mountain troll.

Vivian had transferred into third year Transfigurations, the same class as Fred and George Weasley. It was awkward at first for her, but she managed to get a seat next to the twins and they would always talk with her.

"Hey, Vivian."

Viv looked up from her Transfigurations book to see Fred leaning over his desk, beckoning her to come closer.

"What is it?" She asked, ducking her head so Professor McGonagall wouldn't catch her.

"So me and George were in the guys' dorms last night and we heard some of the first years talking about you-"

"What?!" Vivian flushed scarlet red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Fred held up his hands reassuringly. "George and I were going to go ruff em' up but Harry and Ron got to them before us."

"My brother?" Vivian widened her eyes. "What did they do?"

Fred grinned. "They threatened to turn them into slugs if they ever went near you again."

Vivian burst into giggles and had to place her hand over her mouth in order to not disturb the class. "What? That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard. And they actually went for it?"

Fred's grin widened. "Oh yes, poor blokes. Never seen more scared boys in my life."

Vivian giggled again and leaned back up, trying to stop laughing. Professor McGonagall sent her a warning look which calmed her down a bit. But for the rest of the class, she kept sneaking peaks at Fred and laughing at the thought of her brother threatening anyone. It didn't help that Fred kept making funny faces whenever he caught her staring.

She was becoming much better friends with the older twins, now having a class with them, she would say hi whenever they walked past and she would occasionally help them with a small prank or to try out one of their new inventions. She was stilled skeptical about some of them because one time she ate one that turned her skin blue and it didn't wear off until a week later.

After class, she stayed behind in order to get more extra reading material from Professor McGonagall.

"I'm quite impressed with your improvement," Professor McGonagall commented when she was reading an essay Vivian did on Animaguses. "I have never met a student with more potential in Transfigurations in my whole career. Already you have surpassed your third year classmates and I'm sure you could easily pass the fourth years. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore on advancing you even further, maybe even allowing you to take your OWLs."

Vivian was stunned. "The fifth year class? Is that even possible?"

McGonagall removed her spectacles and gave Vivian a calm stare. "Normally, no. But like I said, you are far more talented than most students. When you faced the mountain troll you performed a spell only NEWT level students should be able to perform, one of the more advanced spells in our textbooks. I bet you could even be eligible to transform into an Animagus."

"Oh, that would be incredible!" Vivian clapped her hands, thrilled at the idea after hours of reading over the subject.

"I would need to speak with Dumbledore, this has never occurred before in Hogwarts but I feel it would be a shame to waste your abilities on more basic tasks with the lower classes, after you have already mastered them. I am also going to suggest extra night classes with me to improve your talent."

Vivian looked down, biting her lip. "That would be wonderful, Professor, but you know that I already spend every night with Professor Snape to help improve my Occlumency."

"Oh, yes. I spoke with him earlier on the subject."

Vivian looked up at her. "You have?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "He believes you are advanced enough to cut your classes back to twice a week. And if you allow me two night classes that will give you one night of freedom a week."

Vivian widened her eyes. "I'm speechless, but I'm glad Professor Snape thinks that I am improving. I was beginning to worry about my level of success."

"Perhaps you should go see him and discuss the matter yourself, and as for the decision, I will leave that to you."

Vivian smiled, revealing her dimple. "Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity, Professor. If Professor Snape thinks I am ready to shorten lessons, then I will happily willing to advance my Transfigurations."

Professor McGonagall watched as the young girl ran off. She was truly amazing, far powerful than any other wizard her age in Transfigurations. McGonagall glanced back down at the crisp paper she was holding, Vivian's essay on Animagus. Standing up, she patted her robes to free them of wrinkles and headed off to go see Dumbledore, knowing in her mind that Vivian will easily be transferred into the fifth class.

Meanwhile, Vivian had raced down to the dungeons to see Professor Snape. It was rather late, but she knew he would be up working on potions in his classroom as he had every night.

When she pulled open the big doors to the Potions classroom, she found it empty. _That's weird_ , she thought. She was sure he would be here. She noticed a small beam of light in the back, coming from his private chambers.

She cautiously walked over to it and noticed that his door was slightly cracked. He was very protective of his personal space, and his door was usually hidden from sight and securely locked. She only knew about it because of her late night classes.

"Professor Snape?" She called out quietly, walking closer to the door.

Hearing no noise, she placed a hand on the handle, her heart beating faster because she knew he wouldn't want her entering his room.

"What are you doing here?!" She jumped giving a small scream, turning around to see Professor Snape standing behind her, an angry scowl placed upon his face.

"How dare you enter my private chambers when I am away. You know never to enter there." He stalked angrily forward coming closer to her and she tried shrinking away.

"Please, Professor Snape. I wasn't going to enter your room, I was only knocking to see if you were in there. Please, you know I would never enter your room."

He was about three feet away from her now, his anger prominent as he paused. "Why would you want to see me at this hour?" He was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Vivian lowered her eyes, nervously rubbing her arm with her hand. "I was just talking to Professor McGonagall about taking extra Transfigurations classes and I wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I said yes."

He stared at her. "Why would you need my permission over your schedule."

"Because your classes are what's most important. Without them, I would have my nightmares again and advancing in Transfigurations is not as important as preventing those."

Snape looked away, bring his hand to his head and taking a deep breath. "Now is not really the time, but yes, I believe we can shorten your classes to two a week without your nightmares coming back."

Vivian gave a relieved smile. "Thank you, Professor. I promise to still practice all of the exercises you taught me; I want to keep getting better at Occlumency in case anything else happens."

Snape waved his hand. "Now that that's settled, can you please leave. I must retire for the night."

Vivian looked up and finally noticed the painful expression Snape had. "Professor, are you alright? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Miss Potter. This is something I need to do on my own."

Vivian nodded and slowly walked past him, heading for the door.

"Wait."

She turned around, seeing Professor Snape grimacing again. "If you promise to be absolutely quiet on the matter and not to ask questions I will allow you to help me."

She rushed forward and nodded eagerly. "I promise I won't say anything."

"Fetch me dittany from the top self in the back."

Vivian quickly fetched the ingredients and started crushing it up under Snape's careful watch. She gathered the juice in a small vial and help it out to Snape.

"Is that all?"

He nodded and another streak of pain flashed across his face. "Yes, you can leave it with me and I will finish the rest myself."

"But will you need help applying it? Where are you hurt?"

"I will be fine and it's my leg. I did a risky and dangerous thing that I should not have. Your brother saw my injury, I feel he pinned a bad image on me."

Vivian blinked. "Why do you care what my brother thinks?"

Snape snarled. "I do not care what Potter thinks, I just don't want him to spread my private matter around Hogwarts like a piece of juicy gossip."

Vivian frowned, knowing her brother wouldn't do that but decided to remain quiet. "I will talk to him, Professor. Now, if that's all you need, I believe I will head back to the Tower."

He nodded and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you, Miss Potter. I apologize that you caught me at a bad time but I shall see you tomorrow night for your lesson."

She gave a tiny smile and left, heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. When she had entered the passcode, she was surprised to see the common room was surprisingly full. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine huddled in the corner and hurried over there.

"No- he wouldn't," Hermoine said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermoine, you would think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"What are you talking about?" The three jumped when they heard Vivian's voice behind them.

"Vivian! Where have you been?" Harry said, jumping up. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said giving him a hug, "I had to see some teachers over homework matters."

"What teachers?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

The three all froze.

"You were with Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, remember I am taking nightly classes with him."

"But wasn't he-" Hermoine asked but stopped when Harry gave her a look.

"Harry," Vivian said crossing her arm. "What aren't you telling me?"

Harry signed. "We believe Snape is after whatever is in the third floor, and he tried to get it but got bit by the three-headed dog and ran off."

"Are you saying that Professor Snape is a thief?"

Harry adjusted his glasses. "What I'm saying is that I don't trust Snape, I feel that he's up to something. Did you notice anything when you were with him tonight?"

Vivian bit her lip. "He was hurt, and he needed dittany."

Hermoine jumped up. "That's a powerful healing plant, it heals the skin over major wounds in order to prevent scarring."

"So Harry was right." said Ron.

"Wait, that doesn't mean anything." Vivian said, jumping to Snape's defense.

"But Vivian, why else would he go there?"

Vivian stared at her brother, torn over what to believe. "I'm not saying your wrong, I'm just saying I don't believe that Snape would ever do something like that. Dumbledore trusts him, otherwise he wouldn't be a teacher at Hogwarts."

The other three looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"Whatever," Vivian said. "We shouldn't worry about it too much tonight because tomorrow is Harry's first Quidditch match and he needs all the rest he can get."

Harry smiled at the thought of the big Quidditch game. "Oh, right. That's tomorrow."

Ron laughed and grabbed Harry, bidding the girls goodnight before dragging him up to their room. Vivian and Hermoine turned to do the same.

"So how's third year Transfigurations going?" Hermoine asked.

Vivian bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her what Professor McGonagall had mentioned earlier. Deeming it appropriate to share. "Professor McGonagall said I might be ready to move up again, to fifth year and take my OWLs next semester."

Hermoine gasped and grabbed Vivian's arm. "Viv, that's unbelievable! You are so talented, I wish I could move up."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Please, Hermoine. The only reason they're not allowing you to move up is because you would move up in every class and I doubt that's allowed."

Hermoine giggled and the two girls continued chatting until they reached their room. Crawling into bed, Hermoine glanced over at Vivian.

"I'm glad your my friend, Viv. And I'm especially glad that I don't have to worry about your nightmares anymore."

Vivian flinched, thinking back to that awful moment of Hermoine dragging her to the hospital wing.

"Me too, Moine. Me too."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **First of all, I would like to talk a moment to honor a truly amazing man who recently passed away,**_ **Alan Rickman** _ **. When I first saw the news, I had to immediately check that it was true and then I had to take a moment to actually grasp the reality that he was gone. He was one of my favorite actors and his role as Professor Snape was absolutely incredible. I hope to continue to honor him throughout my story and I am praying for his family and friends. Anyway, I am so excited that my story is getting this much attention and views. I am still hoping for a higher number of reviews, nine is a little discouraging but I believe in you guys and I really hope to see some more after this chapter. Next update will be on Sunday and it's Harry's first Quidditch match so be excited! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day and I hope everyone who has the day off is enjoying it as I am.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 7**

"OK, men," Wood said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. "We were in the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood." This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, 'or else'.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Harry had been nervous all morning, and without pressure from Vivian, he wouldn't have eaten breakfast. Now he was standing in the lockers as the team was given a prep talk before the game. Vivian, Ron, and Hermoine were all in the stands waiting to cheer him on and that brought a smile to his face, thinking about his close friends there supporting him.

After Wood's speech, Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said once they were all gathered around her, Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularily to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivian sitting next to Ron and Hermoine in the stands. His sister held out a large banner with his name on it. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Vivian watched anxiously from the stands as her brother flew around the rink, looking for the golden snitch and dodging various Blugers thrown by the Slytherin Beaters. She clenched her fist as George sent a Bludger at the Slytherin Chaser, but he dodged. Angelina got possession of the Quaffle again and she approached the goal, getting close enough that the Keeper was unable to block it.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrd!"

Vivian squeezed into Ron and Hermoine to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, there's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards as the speck that was Harry.

Way above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

As he was searching, a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards at the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker had seen it too, and was racing alongside Harry in hopes of snatching it.

Harry was gaining speed when suddenly, a great lump blocked Harry's path, sending him spinning off it the air desperately holding onto his broom.

"That's a foul!" Ron cried angrily.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily at Marcus Flint, the one who blocked Harry, and Gryffindor got a free throw at the goalposts.

Lee Jordan kept adding side comments in the commentary, getting repeated chastised by Professor McGonagall.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

" _Jordan, I'm warning you_ -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry's broom suddenly began to jerk around, causing his to bounce dangerously in the sky. It started zig-zagging in the air, bringing him higher and farther away from the game.

Vivian, who had been searching for him after losing sight, gasped when she saw him.

"Look! Something's wrong with Harry's broom!"

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermoine seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermoine gasped. "Snape - look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stand opposite to them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermoine.

"Let me see," said Vivian, grabbing the binoculars.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron.

"Leave it to me."

"Hermoine, wait!" Vivian tried grabbing for her friend, but she had already disappeared in the crowd.

Harry had attracted everyone's attention now. The crowd was on their feet, watching as Harry's broom continued to take him higher, shaking and wobbling in the air. Fred and George had gone up to him, attempting to get him safely on their brooms, but it was no use. Every time they got nearer, his broom would jump higher.

They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

"Come on, Hermoine," Ron muttered desperately.

Vivian could only watch in horror as Harry went higher, his grip slipped on him broom as it jerked wildly back and forth.

Suddenly, the broom stopped and Harry was able to clamber on to his broom. He then sped off towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick- he hit the pitch on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference- Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result- Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Vivian, Ron, and Hermoine.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "All three of us saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Vivian was uncomfortably sitting behind them, uneasy with the subject because unlike them, she actually trusted Snape. But the evidence was clear from the game, she had seen him muttering a jinx on Harry's broom. But how could she believe that after spending every night with her professor, getting to almost know the real him and not the mean professor everyone else seemed to know.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

" _Fluffy_?"

"Yeah - he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now don't ask me any more," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermoine.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape was blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, all of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget the dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Vivian suddenly stood up. "I've got to go."

Everyone turned to her.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have my night class with Professor Snape."

Hemoine jumped up and grabbed her friend's arm.

"You can't go, Vivian! What if he tries to hurt you as well?"

"Now Moine," Vivian said, shaking her off, "I need these classes in order to prevent my nightmares from happening again. You don't want those to happen, right?"

Hermoine let go and backed away sheepishly. "Ya, I suppose so."

Harry stood up. "Vivian, I still don't like it. He just tried to kill me!"

Vivian crossed her arms. "Harry Potter, I saw it too but I know from experience that looks can be deceiving- you can't fully blame Snape until you have proof."

Harry scoffed. "I have proof enough."

Vivian scowled and grabbed her bag. "Well, either way, I still am going to attend. You know how much these nightmares affect me and I would hope you wish for them to continue to be absent rather than come back."

Harry stopped talking and sat down, clearly unable to come up with a better argument.

"Goodbye, then. I shall see you after my lesson."

It was becoming cold and dark by the time Vivian stepped out of the cottage. Pulling her robes closer to her body, she hurried back into Hogwarts and headed down the familiar path to the dungeons.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Vivian closed the door behind her. Snape was seated at his desk, going over essays from the first and second years. His face held little emotion as usual, and his dark eyes stared at her as she walked past the empty chairs till she reached his desk.

"What held you today?" His voice came out irritated, and she could hear exhaustion behind his cold front.

"I was with my brother and friends at Hagrid's cottage. The trip back took longer than expected."

He sighed and pushed his chair out. Standing up, he grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it out.

"Are you ready?"

Vivian nodded, her mind focused on what she had seen today. Him, muttering a jinx while her brother flew helplessly around in the air. Her hands twitched at how her brother angrily spoke against Snape, accusing him of trying to steal whatever Dumbledore was trying to hide.

She closed her eyes as Snape muttered the familiar spell. She felt his presence push into her mind and hastily start peeling away at her sub-conscious barricade. Instead of resisting, as she normally would, she welcomed his presence and sent it immediately to her memories from today.

He saw from her perspective him at the Quidditch match, he traveled with her to Hagrid's cottage, where she defended him against her brother's hateful accusations. He saw their conversation as Harry tricked Hagrid into telling him more about whatever Dumbledore was hiding. He saw each of her friends turn against him, and he heard their angry shouts behind her as she went away from the cottage in order to get to her lesson.

"Enough."

Snape lowered his wand and glared at Vivian, who was sitting hesitantly in front of him.

No words were spoken between the two, but both continued to stare at each other, daring for the other to speak first.

Several minutes passed before Snape stepped back behind his desk, putting his wand away and sitting back down. He picked up the essays he'd been previously grading and continued doing so.

"That's it." Vivian said standing up. "You're not going to defend yourself or tell me that that was all a big misunderstanding?"

"Miss Potter-"

"No," Vivian clenched her fists, "Don't try to switch the subject which I know you are about to do. I came here tonight to get answers about what happened today at the Quidditch match."

"You are here tonight," said Snape forcefully, "to strengthen your Occlumency in order to prevent your nightmares. If you wish to let me easily gain access to your mind as you have tonight, I suggest you leave and bring our lessons to an end."

Vivian's green eyes bore into him. He watched as untold emotions raged through her. Her red hair glistened as the candlelight caused streaks of gold to dance playfully around it.

"I see then. My brother was right."

With a swish of her robes, Vivian stocked angrily back up the aisle and opened the door with a bang.

"What do _you_ think?"

Snape's voice pierced through the empty classroom, causing Vivian to pause. Turning around, her scowl faded.

"I _want_ to believe that you wouldn't do something like that. I _want_ to believe that you are still the same professor that I come to every night to help me with my nightmares."

She stepped away from the door. Tears formed in her eyes as her voice trembled with a sudden wave of emotion.

"Professor Snape, what am I suppose to think? My brother means everything to me and today I witnessed him nearly dying in front of my eyes. No freedom from my nightmares is worth not having Harry. So again, what am I suppose to think? Did you attempt to steal whatever Dumbledore is hiding on the third floor? Did you lie to me when you said you wanted to help me? Did you try to _kill_ my brother at the Quidditch match? Please tell me, because right now, my nightmares do not need to be present in order to cause me agony."

A single tear escaped from her and it rolled slowly down her face.

"There are some things that I cannot reveal." Snape had put down the papers. "But I can tell you that looks can be deceiving. There are great evils in our worlds, ones beyond your wildest imagination and I could only hope that you were to never be exposed to them. But you have, and your nightmares are the consequences of being in the same presence as this evil. I wish I could have protected you. I wish that tragedy eleven years ago had never happened, and that you could have grown up knowing your parents. Your mother especially."

He paused as a distant look came to his eye. "But your mother is dead. You have your nightmares. And there is nothing I can change."

Vivian stepped forward, once again coming closer to him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Snape placed his hands in his lap, his dark hair falling thickly around his face. "I am not a thief, nor did I attempt to kill your brother. I offer you no proof, because I have none which can be revealed to you. You must decided whether or not you believe me, and take it into your own accord what you must do."

"Professor Snape," Vivian was at his desk again. "I don't think you are capable of doing those things. I know that the evidence points completely to you, especially with the jinxing and the dog bite, but for right now, I am going to believe you."

"Because if I don't," Vivian's knees began to wobble as she continued. "If you really did those things, I would not be able to handle it and I would become a hollow shell of myself. Without Harry, there's nothing here worth living for. There's nothing I want more than my brother to always be with me."

Snape stood up and walked over to her. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her close into a hug. Her eyes widened, never imagining that he could show affection. His arms were comforting and she allowed him to hug her and she let the emotions roll off of her.

"I know how much your brother means to you, and although I am not highly fond of him, I am fond of you and I want you to be happy. He is well protected at Hogwarts and he and yourself are surrounded by faculty whom will protect you with their lives."

More tears poured down her eyes, but instead of sadness, these tears were happy ones. These tears allowed her to give up her pain and sorrow and hope for a bright future.

What a life for a mere eleven year old.

 **\- Please Review -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. Vivian was especially happy because this year, Harry and her would be spending Christmas away from the Dursleys, and well this would be their first real Christmas together without being locked up and forgotten.

Professor McGonagall had gone around earlier that week and made a list of all the students wishing to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. Word had gotten round that the twins would be staying and naturally Draco Malfoy sought to torment Harry even farther.

"I feel sorry," said Draco, one morning, " for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home."

Harry clenched his fist at this comment but Vivian put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he ignored the pestering Slytherin. Not even Draco could damper their Christmas spirit.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Hagrid had taken it upon himself to decorate the entire castle with enormous trees with brilliant decorations. One day when they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a large puffing sound told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's use to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape." said Vivian, causing Snape to stare at her with dark eyes. "Draco was insulting his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Miss Potter," said Snape calmly. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't ore. Move along, all of you."

As Vivian was dragged away with Hagrid and the rest, she cast a quick glance back at the Professor, now having a quiet word with Draco. Ever since their argument, she has felt strangely sad over the loss of trust for her professor.

As Hagrid lead them into the Great Hall, the children's eyes widened with wonder at the scene before them. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermoine. "And that reminds me - Harry, Ron, Vivian, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right." said Ron.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Vivian said brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid asked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'. Besides, Vivian, weren't you the one who was against searching fer him?"

Vivian shrugged. "I got bored when they were spending all their time in the library, besides, I have developed a natural curiosity myself."

They quickly hurried off to the library leaving a disgruntled Hagrid behind.

It's true they had been searching for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Dumbledore was hiding? Vivian secretly wished to find evidence that Snape wasn't plotting on stealing whatever was in that corridor so her mind could be at peace, and Ron, Harry, and Hermoine gladly accepted her help because of her vast intelligence similar to Hermoine's.

"Oh, it's hopeless," Ron said, dropping his copy of _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century._ Vivian looked up from her own _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ , feeling quite sore from sitting for so long.

"Oh, alright. You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermoine. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

Unlike Ron, Harry, and Vivian, Hermoine was going home to spend the holidays with her Muggle parents.

But once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had a dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire.

Vivian had given a half-attempt at finding Flamel, but she was more focused on learning Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who had offered extra lessons over the holidays. And whenever she wasn't with Ron and Harry, Vivian was with Fred and George who never ceased to make her laugh. While Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess, Vivian, Fred, and George were running around enchanting mistletoe to emit foul-smelling slime for whoever was under them.

On Christmas Eve, Vivian went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting anything special for her at all, she was more relieved that her nightmares hadn't happened in several weeks thanks to Professor Snape. Vivian was finally feeling comfortable closing her eyes without the familiar feel of fear pricking her heart ever since she was little.

She awoke the next morning to Harry and Ron outside of her door shouting, "Wake up, Vivian! We have presents!"

Vivian jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs, nearly taking the boys out with her. Sure enough, there were piles of presents for each of them under an enormous tree in the common room.

The three children were soon tearing into their gifts. Ron had written to his mother earlier in the fall about Harry and Vivian's sad life story so both children received matching emerald sweaters to match their eyes and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us sweaters," said Ron, unwrapping his own," and mines always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," Vivian said as Harry took a bite out of his fudge," These are the first Christmas presents we've ever gotten, so I'd say they're very special."

Continuing with the present unwrapping, Vivian picked up her next package, a poorly wrapped and very small lump. It was a rubber eraser from the Dursley's, Harry received a similar package of a fifty-pence piece.

"Well at least they still have a sense of humor," said Vivian grimly.

"Some humor." Harry said with a hint of frustration. He quickly passed the pitiful gift onto Ron, who was more than delighted to have some Muggle money. Though neither of the twins really expected anything from their blood relatives, it still put a sour note on the morning because even when they were away and happy for the holidays, their relatives still found joy in causing them misery.

However, the matter was soon forgotten as the children opened their next presents. Vivian was delighted to find a small bracelet with a carving of a dragon from Hagrid and a new book from Hermoine on Ancient Transfiguration History.

This only left one parcel. Vivian picked it up and felt it. It was very light and felt like a small oddly-shaped object on the delicate side.

She was interrupted from her curiousity when Ron gasped.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds next to Harry.

"I've heard of those," Ron said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermoine. "If that's what I think it is-they're really rare, and really valuable.

"What is it?" Vivian was extremely intrigued by the strange article of clothing as it seemed.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is-try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Vivian shrieked. Standing where her brother was suppose to be was nothing except empty air.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried. "Harry, are you there?"

"Vivian!" Came Harry's invisible reply."I'm standing right in front of you. It's brilliant!"

"There's a note!" Ron said suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off his cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you.

"I'd give anything for one of these," said Ron. "Anything."

As the boys gawked over Harry's new prize, Vivian remembered her own strange packet and made haste to open it. Inside was a small object which immediately reminded her of a dream catcher she had once seen on Dudley's television, except this was diamond-shaped and the middle was almost like a mirror, with swirling white wisps that floated around in aimless paths. Staring at it, Vivian suddenly felt very sleepy, with the strange desire to find the closest spot to curl up and close her eyes.

"Now what do we have here." The object was taken from her by none other than George Weasley. He and Fred had entered the room when she wasn't paying attention.

"Hello, Fred. Hello, George."

"Hello, beautiful. "They said in perfect unison.

"Hey, look-You and Harry got a Weasley jumper too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a large yellow G.

"Now, Vivian. What is this strange contraption?" Vivian quickly grabbed the object back from them.

"I don't know cause you quite yanked it out of my hand before I had the chance to figure it out."

George shrugged. "It wasn't our fault. It was putting you in a weird trance. When we got here, you didn't even notice us."

"Yeah," Fred said, pretending to show off his muscles. "We are usually the first thing people notice, you know, with our good looks and all."

"Oh, stop it." Vivian playfully smacked them both. "Now will you let me read the note that came with it, or are you going to continue to flaunt your scrawny arms."

"Hey!" The two jumped at her, but she saw it coming and ducked underneath them and ran to the other side of the room. True enough, there was a tiny note pinned to the bottom of the parcel. Pulling it out, Vivian carefully read the neatly printed words: This will help with your nightmares. Place it near to your bed and it has magical power to root out evil thought or dreams.

"Huh, it's unsigned."

"Maybe it's from Dumbledore." Harry had noticed what his sister was holding and came over to inspect. "It probably was, only he would have access to something this powerful. That's great, Vivian! Now you won't have to visit Snape anymore."

"Calm down, Harry. Of course I will still continue my lessons with Snape. Though this device is certainly something, it can't guarantee that my nightmares will cease to exist. I need to be prepared in case anything happens."

"I suppose that's fair." Harry said grudgingly.

Vivian smiled, not wanting to ruin her brother's first real Christmas. "Harry, I have something for you."

His eyes lit up. "You do?"

She giggled and pulled a small package out of her pocket. Harry opened it to find a small medallion.

"It's for your broomstick. It suppose to bring good luck, the non-magic kind."

"Gee, thanks Vivian!" Harry hugged her and she hugged him back, loving the feeling that her brother was happy.

In return, Harry gave Vivian a set of new quills, enchanted to never run out of ink.

Spirits were rising all around. Vivian finally had time to give her present to the Weasley twins: an old book on all the tricks and pranks of the ancient times, which the boys got a hoot out of, and in return they gave her a framed photograph of the three of them enchanting magic snowballs. It made her smile.

This Christmas was truly special, spending it with the Weasley family, even Percy joined them for dinner instead of his usual spot at the Prefects table.

That night, Vivian still had one more present left to deliver, one for Snape. She had wanted to slip it to him all day, but Harry at been at her side the entire time so she never got the chance. Slipping down to the common room in the middle of the night, her plan was to call for her owl and send it to him that way.

She did not expect, however, to find Harry creeping out of his dorm as well, carrying their dad's invisibility cloak with him.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry's surprise almost knocked his glasses right off of him, but he soon recovered. "Vivian! This is perfect! Come with me, I want to try out dad's cloak."

Vivian bite her lip, knowing they shouldn't leave, but her curiosity about the cloak was too overwhelming.

"Okay, Harry. I will."

Together, the two threw the cloak over the heads and disappeared out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Where should we go?"

Harry pondered her question before answering, "The Restricted Section. We'd be able to read as long as we like to find out who Flamel is."

Vvivan nodded and the two set off. The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope which separated theses books from the rest of the library, he held up the lamp so they could read the titles. This didn't tell them much, as most of the books were in ancient languages, or had no title at all, or had horrible stains looking horribly like blood.

"Harry," Vivian whispered, grabbing onto his arm. "I don't like this. Maybe we shouldn't be here."

"Shh, it's okay, Viv. Remember, we're doing this to find Flamel. It's the only chance we've got."

Setting the lamp carefully on the floor, Harry grabbed the nearest novel, a large black and silver volume that caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, with the help of Vivian, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, blood-curling shriek split the silence-the book was screaming! Vivian dropped to the floor and covered her ears. Tears streamed down her face as she was brought back to the familiar hauntings of her nightmares. Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backwards and knocked over the lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming door the corridor outside- stuffing the book back on the bookshelf, he grabbed Vivian off the floor and ran for it.

They froze as they heard Flinch's voice, talking with none other than Snape. Vivian noticed a door ajar to her left, and pulled Harry into it. They listened as the footsteps died away before taking deep breaths and leaning against each other in exhaustion. It was a few seconds before they took noticed to the new room where they were.

It was an ordinary room, nothing special save for the large object in front. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet.

Harry stepped closer, wanting to see what was so special about it, but Vivian was more skeptical, remaining close to the door.

Harry screeched when he finally saw his reflection, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming louder.

"Harry! What is it?" Vivian rushed forward to grab her brother. Harry was too busy to staring at the mirror, stuck in a trance that ignored his desperate sister tugging at him.

"It's Mum...and Dad."

This caused Vivian to stop. Her eyes widened in shock as her mind tried to piece together Harry's words.

"What?"

"Vivian, look!" It's Mum and Dad! We're all together, a happy family!"

"Harry, please. I don't see anything."

"You probably have to stand where I'm standing." Harry gently pulled Vivian over to where he was. She slowly lifted her eyes to the mirror and gasped. Harry was right. Standing in front of her were two people whom she had never seen before, but knew in her heart it was her parents. She saw herself next to her mother, who had one hand on her and the other on James Potter, her father. Harry was standing next to her, smiling proudly next to their father, scar free.

Tears filled Vivian's eyes. They were happy, the happy family neither of them never had. It was too good to be true, this had to be a sick, cruel joke meant to torment her more.

Breaking away, she let out a sob, sinking to the floor clutching herself in waves of tears.

Harry stopped smiling. "What's wrong, Viv? It's our parents, we're a happy family, together and away from the Dursleys."

"Oh, Harry, don't you see? That family doesn't exist! Our parents are dead, and they aren't coming back. This mirror, this curse, is only reminding me what I can never have. We can never have our parents again, Harry. They're gone."

Vivian broke back into hysterical sobs and Harry remained soberly by her side, clutching his fists.

Several more moments passed, moments Vivian knew Harry was staring into the mirror before he dropped to her side.  
"Come on, Vivian. Let's take you back, it's going to be alright, I won't take you here again."

Harry gently picked up his sister and threw the cloak over the both of them. It hurt seeing his sister in pain, and it inflicted a deeper pain knowing what she said was right. She was always right, no matter what happened she always saw the truth in it. Yet, for the first time in his life, Harry glimpsed true happiness. He couldn't imagine a better future than with his family together again. He knew what he was going to do, but he wouldn't tell Vivian. She wouldn't need to know his plans to return to the blissful peace he had just experienced.

Once the twins re-entered the common room, Harry brought the tired Vivian back to her room and helped her into bed, making sure her new dream catcher was next to her. Seeing her sleeping peacefully brought him peace. He always wanted his sister to be happy, she was all he had left and he would let nothing harm her.

Stepping back, he threw the cloak back over his head, leaving his beloved sister to go find Ron. Boy, was he in for a treat.

 **-Please Review-**


End file.
